


Cover | Without John

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [115]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, Suicide, Trigger Warning: Major Character Death/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Painful, but it was worth reading.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [115]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126008
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Cover | Without John

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holmesian_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmesian_love/gifts), [lockedin221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221B/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Without John](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010410) by [holmesian_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmesian_love/pseuds/holmesian_love). 



> This is my first cover dedication for this brilliant author I just came to know. Hopefully not the last! <3

[](https://postimg.cc/yWJQBJR5)

**Author's Note:**

> Should've been the third cover, but the first two are still waiting in line to be uploaded. As always, my gratitude for every Hits, Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks. They all matter to me and to the other artists and writers. Thank you so much to each and everyone of you who have been with me for three unforgettable years. Cheers to beyond—love you all!


End file.
